


Intertwining Your Soul With Somebody Else

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [23]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Cliffhangers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/M, Incest, Love, New York, Sibling Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery thinks on why she turned down Taylor's engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwining Your Soul With Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry my weekly one-shot is so late. This week has been crazy with me just being lazy on reading and writing. But here it is and it is a sequel to my story Wastin All My Time...there may be a third and final part sometime soon ;).

"So are you going to tell me why you turned down Taylor's marriage proposal?" Jessica asked as she sat across from Avery at a table in Starbucks.

Blushing at Jessica's words, Avery looked away from her sister. "I didn't turn it down per say," she defended as she shook her head. "I just told him I needed time to think it through."

"Which is as good as saying no," Jessica fought back, clearly standing her ground. "So do you plan on telling me why because I surely can't see why you did. I mean he's everything you've wanted," she sighed and clearly she did have a point. Avery knew that much.

Taylor was what Avery had always wanted. He had a stable job with his restaurant, he was great with kids that much she knew from being around him when he had Ezra and Willa and he loved her so fucking much.

The problem was, Avery wasn't quite sure she loved him. Even if he was what she wanted, she wasn't sure she had fallen for him. Not when it was Zac who was in most of her thoughts each day. Not when it was Zac who she had saw herself having a future with before she had realized Taylor was going to pop the question and even as he had gotten down on his knee and asked her to marry him, for a brief second she had saw and heard Zac's voice.

It was horrible, mainly because what she had with Zac was everything she didn't want for her future. He was always on the go with his different photography jobs, she wasn't too sure his stance on children and she wasn't even sure if he loved her. Not when he was sleeping with another woman too.

"It's complicated," Avery finally answered Jessica as she gave her a half smile. "I truly do just need time to think."

Jessica raised an eyebrow at that and Avery knew her sister wasn't going to give up. "But why do you need time Avery Laurel?" she asked as she used Avery's first and middle name.

Taking a deep breath Avery picked up her iced latte and took a drink before answering Jessica's question, mainly because she was afraid of how her sister would react. It wasn't like she had confessed to anyone that she had a fuck buddy. She hadn't seen the need when she thought that was all Zac was going to be to her, even if Zac's roommate and Zac's other brother knew about them, no one close to Avery did.

"Because there's someone else," Avery finally blurted out as she felt her cheeks getting hot at her admission. "I'm sleeping with someone else."

Jessica went silent at that, just eyeing Avery and Avery felt like she was being judged by her older sister. Someone who had never really judged her before. "Who?" Jessica asked after awhile, her voice a whisper like soft.

"That guy that we met at a bar a year or so back," Avery answered as she chewed her lip. "The one you always mention from time to time because he had a nice smile and you keep joking you'll never find someone who has as good of a smile as him," she laughed as she repeated what Jessica sometimes said about Zac. "He gave me his number that night or well he insisted on putting it into my phone and we kept in contact for three months and then we started having sex on the four month anniversary of meeting at that bar."

"And you never told me this?" Jessica asked and sure enough she had a judgey tone now. "I'm just now finding this out."

Taking another drink of her latte Avery had to look away from Jessica's gaze because it was just as judgey as her tone of voice was. "I didn't see the use in mentioning I had a fuck buddy when I thought that was all he was going to be to me."

"But you fell in love?" Jessica asked and well Avery only knew it was a question from the way she raised her eyebrows. Otherwise it could have been a statement with the way she said it.

Nodding her head Avery forced a smile for a few seconds, "I did," she confirmed verbally, knowing she'd have to tell Jessica the rest of the situation too. "Zac is also Taylor's younger brother. I didn't even realize the connection at first not until a week after I started seeing Taylor," she sighed as she watched her sister go back to judging her. "Taylor doesn't know that I'm sleeping with Zac but of course Zac knows I'm sleeping with Taylor. Zac's roommate busted us when I was on a date with him."

Jessica shook her head after Avery finished talking. "Honestly I don't know how you find yourself in these situations Avery," she muttered out before taking a long drink of her own beverage. "So do you want Zac and you don't know how to let Taylor down gently?"

"Maybe," Avery spoke knowing that if she was being honest it was Zac she wanted. It was Zac who made her feel whole and it was him she still saw her future with. "I think he's mad at me though. We had an argument last week..the day Taylor proposed. He was at my apartment that morning and I told him Taylor was going to ask something and we argued before I left for work and I told him to leave and we'd talk later but he hasn't contacted me since and hell maybe he doesn't even love me because he has another woman he is sleeping with too and maybe our argument was enough for him to realize he should just cut ties with me."

Jessica again shook her head, "Makes me glad I'm single," she spoke with a shrug of her arms before finishing off her drink. "The only drama in my life is being late for work which I better get going if I don't want to be," she said before standing up from the table. "Hopefully your life figures itself out," she added on before turning to leave.

Watching Jessica leave, Avery just stayed silent, wishing and hoping her sister was right but she knew in the end it was more like she needed to figure her life out and not her life figuring itself out. It was her that was confused.

Shaking her head, Avery too stood from the table, getting her trash and throwing it away on her way out the door and once she was on the crowded New York street she began her walk home, knowing she needed the walk and this time to clear her mind and hope by the time she reached her apartment that things would be figured out somewhat, though that sounded so much easier than it really was.

Nothing ever happened that easy it seemed anyway.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking for awhile Avery finally came to a stop as she stood outside an apartment building. Somehow in her walking she hadn't went to her apartment. Instead she was standing outside of the apartment building where Zac and Kate lived and she was debating with herself on going inside.

For all she knew Zac may not even be home and even if he was home he may not want to see her. After all he had been avoiding her for a week now, so that had to mean something right. That should be enough to tell her to go back in the direction of her apartment and not go inside and up to Zac's apartment.

But Avery was anything but rational it seemed and she ignored the part of her telling her to go back as she stepped inside and headed to the elevators, where once she was on them, she hit the button for the fourth floor where Zac and Kate lived. A whole colony of butterflies taking up residence in her stomach as the elevator began its ascent upwards.

Once she reached her destination, Avery stepped off the elevators and walked down the hall to Zac and Kate's apartment. Pausing briefly when she got to the door and once again she tried to talk herself out of leaving. Just running to the elevator and going back down to the lobby before going outside to walk back home.

Though again her rational side lost out and Avery raised her hand knocking softly before looking down as the butterflies in her stomach got a bit worse.

It was only when she heard the door open that she looked up and she felt her breath catch in her throat as she came face to face with Zac.

"Avery?" Zac questioned, sounding like he had seen a ghost or that at least he hadn't expected to see her on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," Avery answered as she shrugged her shoulders and raising an eyebrow when Zac didn't move to let her inside. "Can I come in?" she asked softly hoping he'd let her in because she really didn't want to have a conversation with him while she was standing out in the hallway.

Though before he could answer she heard a female say his name and when Zac turned to look at the female, Avery felt her heart drop as she got a glance at the gorgeous brunette behind him. She knew even without asking it was Nikki. She had seen Kate numerous times to know it wasn't her.

Looking down as Zac spoke to Nikki briefly, Avery had to bite her lip to keep her emotions in check. Not wanting to cry in front of him. Not wanting to show him that it hurt to know that in his week long absence from her, he was apparently shaking up with Nikki.

Hearing Zac clear his throat finally, Avery looked back at him and she shook her head forcing a smile. "Just forget I came by okay," she told him as she gave him a slight nod before turning to walk away. 

"Ave," Zac called out though he didn't move from the doorway and his voice was enough to make her stop in her tracks though she stayed turned away from him. "Why'd you come? Figured you'd be spending all your time with your fiancee now."

Avery took a deep breath before turning to face Zac again, "He isn't my fiancee," she told him as her voice broke slightly and she was afraid of falling apart right now. "I told him I had to think about things but everyone knows that's as good as a no, right?" she asked with a bitter laugh. "Just didn't..don't see a future with him," she admitted as she looked down at the floor unable to meet Zac's gaze now. "Thought I saw it with someone else but I guess I was wrong," she spoke before looking back up and shaking her head.

"Have fun with Nikki," she told him as she again forced a smile and walked away and this time she was thankful when he didn't call out her name and let her go in peace.

Mainly because Avery was sure she would have fallen apart in front of him for sure if she had stuck around.

Making it to the elevator, Avery pressed the button for the lobby not long after the doors opened and the moment they shut again and the elevator made it's way down, did she finally let herself fall apart. Maybe things would have just been easier if she had said yes to Taylor's marriage proposal. Though somewhere deep down she knew that was a lie because it wasn't Taylor she was in love with.

Regardless of what had happened today, she was in love with Zac and she wasn't even sure he wanted her anymore now. Not after their fight last week and seeing him with Nikki seemed to support that theory.


End file.
